The BioBank Core will assist project member laboratories in the accrual and centralization of biologic resources that are critically required for pancreatic cancer research. We will take advantage of our immediate access to human surgical specimens to provide P01 investigators with biological materials that have been subjected to extensive characterization at the histologic (in collaboration with the Experimental Pathology Core) and genetic levels. The Core will collect, initiate, maintain, archive and record all human PDAC biologic resources. These materials include serially passaged xenografts created from primary and metastatic human pancreatic cancer specimens and a repository of PDAC cell lines. The xenograft tumors and cell lines have been subjected to high-resolution aCGH and expression profiling, enabling investigators to retrieve needed biologic materials with an appropriate genomic profile. Together, these resources should facilitate molecular studies and provide standardized cellular systems for performing experimental studies. Members of the BioBank Core have extensive experience in implementation of xenograft systems for testing novel therapeutic approaches and for molecular and biological studies. The Core will interact closely with the projects of the P01 to provide the biological materials and aid in the design and interpretation of experiments employing the xenografts and primary cells. The Core will seek to ensure a high level of quality control of specimens and standardization of protocols to ensure the effective translation of results between P01 projects.